You Told Me Already
by Kaze Lily
Summary: Takuya and Izumi have been dating since seventh grade. What happens when Takuya decides he wants to break Izumi's heart for another girl? Takumi kind of..okay, you'll like it!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: ^-^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Go for it," Kouji encouraged the boy in front of him, "you've gone this far already, why back down now?" The boy hesitated, running a hair through his brown, messy hair. He adjusted his goggles as his chocolate eyes gazed at the door that loomed over him. Kouji sighed quietly. He knew what was happening - the boy was getting cold feet; he was on the verge of turning back. After all the work that was put into the 'Plan', he was not going to let the boy turn away.  
  
"Takuya, do not back away now. A lot of work went into this, and this may be the only chance you have," Kouji shoved Takuya lightly toward the door. "Don't give up now," he murmured before leaving.  
  
Takuya took a deep breath as he heard the soft thud of Kouji's footsteps fade away. Why was this so hard to do? Why did it even have to be so hard? His hand reached out to the doorknob nervously, and wavered in the air. How he hated feeling this helpless, this tense! If someone had sneaked up behind him and yelled, "boo", he could swear that he might just try to rip their head up; he was so tense. He shouldn't feel like this, he was only in seventh grade. Oh well...it couldn't be helped...but...but he could still turn back. He could go back to his waiting friends and laugh about it with them. He could...Takuya shook his head, ridding his mind of these cowardly thoughts. He would do this, and he would do this now.  
  
Takuya opened the door.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. God, she was beautiful. Somehow, in the midst of all his apprehension, he had forgot how beautiful she was. How could he have forgotten that? Sometimes he could be so incredibly stupid...like now. Now he was stupid because he couldn't bring himself to say a single word. Not even a "hi". Right now, all he could do was stand there, his body frozen, and stare at her.  
  
"Takuya?" her sweet and lilting voice inquired, his own special music. "What are you doing here?" Her silk-like golden hair swayed slightly as she moved to face him. It was like her hair was teasing him. How he...those large sapphire eyes changed from a look of surprise to one of relaxed comfort, but she still looked at him questioningly, awaiting his response. It was impossible to answer, with this goddess-like girl in front of him, with her seemingly flawless peach-ivory complexion, those rose-red lips...that slender tall figure (which he was now level to) that was crouched on the floor...  
  
"Takuya? Are you going to answer me anytime soon? Anyway, Kouji said he left his mom's birthday present in here, but I don't know why he'd leave it in the English room though...so, did you happen to see a--"  
  
Takuya smiled. Mom's birthday present? That was Kouji's genius excuse? Well, at least it had gotten her here...  
  
"Takuuya! Just what is so amusing? Are you even listening to me? You haven't said a word since you walked in here. Why are you here anyway? Oh, oh...now I feel so bad! I've been just babbling on and on and I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk-"  
  
"Izumi," Takuya finally was able to say something, and tried to recover gracefully from his strange lack of speech in the conversation. He tore his eyes off of her and focused them on the chair far behind her. There. That was better. If he looked at her, he'd become speechless, and then he would seem like an even bigger idiot, and then he'd be even more embarrassed than he was now...Takuya suddenly noticed that she was staring at him expectantly with those heavenly eyes.  
  
"Um..." he blushed. How could he say this now?  
  
Izumi gave him a half smile of encouragement as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You okay, Takuya? Well, anyway, go on."  
  
"D-do you want to go out with me? T-to the movies or a-a restaurant? We could always go to all these other places too, I mean, whatever you want because you know--" Takuya stammered quickly. Izumi smiled, as she stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Sure," she replied, kissing him on the cheek, "call me."  
  
"..." Takuya stood there in semi-obvious shock and surprise. Did she just say yes? Was he dreaming? He did have her phone number right? Yes, yes, after the 'adventure' they'd all had, they'd all exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. What about... So lost in his own amazed thoughts, he barely heard the faint, melodious laugh and the gentle footsteps gliding away...  
  
It was two minutes later that he realized Izumi had left and he was standing in an empty classroom.  
  
~A/N: Oooh...cute or what? Yes, there is another chapter...in fact, I've finished typing it up. So by the time you read this, it'll probably be up unless my computer keeps on malfunctioning. *mumble mumble* So, tell me how you like the story. Please review!~  
  
TAKUMI [AND MIMATO, even though it's not in this story] FORRREVER! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Oh...yeah. Here you go, this is it! *points* MY DISCLAIMER! I own the story and original characters, but I don't own the Digimon Frontier characters! ;_; Too bad.  
  
Yes, I know - I did say that the second chapter would be there already. You had to wait a week for this, didn't you? Awwwwe...I'm sorry.  
  
Just so you don't get confused...  
  
* * * = Going to a different person and what is happening to them at the time (like switching from Takuya to Izumi) OR skipping over a period of time  
  
*= A memory OR back to the present time.  
  
I would like to say thank you to all of you reviewers. 5 reviews already and it's just my first fanfiction published. How nice! ^-^ Thanks again! Hope you like *in a way* this chapter!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Izumi smiled to herself as she started walking towards Shibuya High School. She had so much to smile about. After all, it had not even been a full week of ninth grade and she could tell that there would be so much to do, so much fun to be had, so many new friends to be made. Izumi loved her life.  
  
Well, why shouldn't she? First of all, she had the greatest boyfriend. Takuya Kanbara had to be the hottest and nicest guy in school...no, the world. They'd been dating since seventh grade, and she remembered mostly every detail of the day. It had been a dull, lifeless day, and she had been searching for a seemingly invisible bracelet. That had all changed when Takuya had (and so cutely too) asked her out. Needless to say, Takuya was the only thing she wanted in this life, even if he was acting a little strangely this past week.  
  
Then there was her mother who was pregnant. Although many girls would hate having a new brother or sister, Izumi loved the fact that she'd have a cute little sibling. Sometimes she was bored just being an only child, and now she was going to have a little boy or girl as her sibling. Izumi's father was one of the people going for a promotion (they were sure he would get it), and they were going to repaint her bedroom. She was thinking of lavender with navy swirls. Then, she would throw a party and show off her newly remodeled room. All her friends that had come back with her from the Digital World would be invited, along with some of her girl friends. It would be so, so fun and she was thinking of joining the girls' soccer team, like Takuya was thinking of joining the boys'.  
  
Izumi sighed contentedly as she walked into school. Why does Takuya look so anxious, she wondered absently as she saw him standing right by her locker, his gaze startlingly odd. I'd better go see what's wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're what?" Izumi shrieked. "Did I just hear you right?"  
  
Takuya blushed and looked down at the floor uncomfortably. Normally she would think this was cute, but this was not a normal day at all. "I-I just think we..."  
  
Izumi paused. She knew what was about to happen, so she just smoothed her hair and glanced at him coldly, her voice sweet. "You think what, Takuya? Tell me what's on your mind. Please."  
  
He shifted again. "I just think we should see other people. I-I mean...we're not that much of a couple, you know? I love you and all, but it's more of a protective brotherly love, you know...I hope we can still be f-friends..." Izumi noticed that he had paused slightly and had looked at something behind her. With the slightest incline of her head, she saw it. Or her, rather. Seira Avramei. With her model-like figure, her wavy dark brown hair, her tanned complexion, and her haughty dominance she seemed to have, a lot of guys already had a crush on her. Apparently, Takuya was one of those guys now.  
  
"You know, Takuya, I hope we can still be friends too," she said, and she saw the quick relieved look on his face, "too bad you've already ruined that by breaking my heart in a million pieces." Having said that, she quickly unclasped the hidden necklace from her body, and flung it on the floor before running out of the school. Izumi hated him, and that was all she could think about as she ran home.  
  
A stunned Takuya kneeled down and picked up the necklace. He had gotten that for her for their first 'anniversary'. Gently touching the thin, real- silver locket, he opened up the pendant. The fire and wind symbols vividly seemed to glow inside...maybe, just maybe he had made the wrong choice?  
  
His doubts washed away as Seira walked away from her fan club and placed a hand (complete with its manicured, lacquered nails) on his shoulder. "Finally. Now, come on off the floor, your pants will get dusty. You can properly take me out on a date now that Miss Melodramatic's gone. Pick me up at eight, okay? Make sure to wear something nice, I want to go to a good restaurant." He barely nodded, and he got up off the floor. She smiled at him, teasingly demure as she lowered her eyes so he could gaze down at her dark, natural-looking mascara-enhanced lashes. As he moved toward her ever so slightly, she leaned even closer, pressing her slim figure into his.  
  
A small, nagging voice pulled at him, but the rest of him pushed it away as he lowered his mouth to hers, meaning it to be a soft kiss. However, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and definitely made it more passionate. As he closed his eyes and let his hand slip through her silky strands of hair, he thought, wow. When a picture of Izumi appeared in his mind too, he erased that also and replaced it with a picture of Seira. She was his girlfriend now. His model-like girlfriend. Wow.  
  
Seira let go of him after a moment. "Okay," she said curtly, in the manner as though they were just passing on the street. "Are you going to walk me to English with me or not? If you're not, then there's always someone else who might want to walk me there..." her eyes slowly went to her 'fan club' and lingered there. Takuya hastily shook his head before he spoke. "I'll take you."  
  
As he put his hand around her lean waist, Takuya saw Kouji and Junpei at their lockers. Watching. Watching him and Seira? Kouji glanced at Takuya. What was that expression on his face? It looked like disgust...and disappointment. The latter hurt more...Takuya shrugged lightly. Kouji was just jealous, right? Takuya didn't care about what Kouji and Junpei thought. Now, he had the greatest girlfriend of all time - so beautiful, so wanted, so his.  
  
Junpei started to stare at the main doorway, where Izumi had run out of before. Takuya knew - Junpei had gotten over his childhood crush on Izumi, but he still loved her - in a best friend way. Takuya smiled to himself as a thought occurred to him. After all, if he still did like my girlfriend...  
  
Whoa. Not that again. Seira was his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Not Izumi...Oh well.it was a simple mistake. Once he had a few more kisses with Seira, he wouldn't make the same mistake ever, ever again. Right?  
  
* * *  
  
Izumi ran. She was a good runner. Soon, she'd be at home...home would be nice. She'd see her mother, talk about Takuya to her, and then when comforted, go and try to feel the baby kicking in her mother's belly. It would be okay. Home was the way to go.  
  
Izumi stumbled with the keys on the key chain and the door of her house. "Hello?" she called out. How odd it was that it looked like there was no one in the house...she opened some doors of the house. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
The phone rang sharply, cutting through the house's silence like a knife. "Hello?" she picked it up and started speaking (in a way)mechanically. "Orimoto residence, Izumi speaking."  
  
"Izumi? Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Dad?" Izumi wondered aloud. His voice seemed so tired...  
  
"Izumi, Izumi, don't stop by the hospital. Your mother had a miscarriage...I came down here as soon as I lost the promotion and got the call."  
  
"What? Mom had a miscarriage? You lost the promotion? What?"  
  
"Sweetie, listen, I want you to stay at home, okay? Pretend everything's okay. Go back to school, lock the doors, close the window, don't answer the door either unless you know who's there. Everything will be okay..." there were sounds in the background, "Listen, I have to go, honey, everything will be okay. Don't come down here..."  
  
"Dad?" Izumi questioned as she heard the phone click. This day was so, so horrible...one thing after the other...  
  
Izumi dropped the phone and ran out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Izumi sat near the edge of a tall building. Close enough to see the tiny cars and the little dots (people's heads) going by, yet not close enough to fall in with a simple push of the wind. She wasn't stupid. Maybe she was too heartbroken to think very clearly about geometry or biology, but she wasn't suicidal. Even if the thought occurred to her (once), she quickly pushed it away.  
  
Takuya isn't worth it, Izumi tried to tell herself; tried to tell her heart. Remember when he told you he loved you? Lies...or maybe he was telling the truth. He did love her - just in a 'brotherly' way. She sighed, reminding herself to quit thinking about Takuya. That just made her mind fill up with even more memories. Like, remember...  
  
*  
  
"Takuya? What's that?" Izumi asked, wrinkling her nose for a split second before she realized that Takuya had tried to cook for her and make her a candlelight dinner. So far, the candles had almost set something on fire. They had had to turn on the lights instead. Not so romantic, but Izumi just thought it was so sweet that Takuya had tried this for her.  
  
"That?" Takuya glanced at the thing Izumi had looked at," uh...that's our appetizer. It's supposed to be...um...small shrimp sautéed in a rich tomato- mushroom sauce and covered with little French bread crumbs. It...looks okay...right?" Izumi glanced at him, and he looked at her right back. She put on a sweet smile, ignoring the fact that it looked black covered with something...thick and lumpy. "It probably is supposed to look like that...I bet it tastes great," she tried to assure him the best she could.  
  
Takuya held up a cookbook with a delicious picture of shrimp covered with this light red sauce. The tiny crumbs were hardly noticeable; in fact, they were sprinkled neatly on the sides. "Yours will taste better," Izumi said.  
  
Takuya's mother, Mrs. Kanbara, walked in and Izumi stood up respectfully. Mrs. Kanbara glanced at them both before speaking. "Takuya, I know your father and I are supposed to be gone, but what is that smell?"  
  
Takuya replied miserably, "I'm trying to make Izumi a candlelight dinner."  
  
Mrs. Kanbara laughed. "Takuya, you're only in eighth grade. You're worrying over a candlelight dinner? Why don't you go call for pizza, dear? I'll clean this up. It's a sweet idea Takuya, but..."  
  
"I'm a failure for a cook," Takuya stated glumly. Izumi crossed over to him and as they gazed into each other's eyes, they forgot that his mother was in the room.  
  
"Takuya, I don't need a candlelight dinner. I'm perfectly happy just to be able to be in the same room with you. I like you, Takuya. A lot. More than like..." Izumi struggled to get her last words out, but they came so easily in her head, just not out of her mouth.  
  
Mrs. Kanbara smiled slightly to herself as she left the room, the 'appetizer' in her hands.  
  
"I just wanted to do this for you. I love you, Izumi," Takuya said, quietly and solemnly. Izumi smiled softly. "I love you too, Takuya."  
  
He kissed her on the lips for the first time as his words echoed through her mind.  
  
*  
  
Izumi glared down at the cars bitterly, unaware of the tears racing down her cheeks. Love? Yeah, right...  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A/N: ^-^ Review please! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon!  
  
A/N: Thank you readers for your lovely reviews! Well, I'm sorry for being so cruel by adding a cliffhanger in the second chapter, but it adds so much more intrigue, doesn't it? XD Okay, seeing as I have read *many* fanfictions, I hate cliffhangers, especially when the storyline is so good...but every good writer needs a cliffhanger, and this is mine! Anyway, I'm sure many of you want me to stop typing now...or maybe many of you aren't even reading this and skipped right to the story. o.0 Either way, thank you again reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
It's my birthday today! ^-^ October 6!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Izumi looked up, suddenly self-conscious. Wiping away her tears quickly, she tried to cover the fact that her nose was red from crying and her eyes were puffy. It didn't help that her cheeks were a little pink from embarrassment now.  
  
A boy looked at her, and she found herself looking right back. Her hands dropped from her cheeks to her lap, and then hovered indecisively.  
  
"What's your name? Mine is Ryo," the boy introduced himself. Izumi glanced at him, her eyes taking in his emerald eyes, which stared steadily back. His light brown hair seemed to have these golden streaks in it that seemed to shine when the sun hit them. He smiled gently at her, his complexion tanned lightly. And he was taller than her, at least by an inch and a half. Not shorter, not the same height except for a little bit, but taller. That was always a plus.  
  
Izumi blushed slightly. A plus? What was she talking about? Finally, she was able to get the words out. "I'm Izumi," she said, "hi."  
  
Ryo smiled again, this time his smile was more open, more genuine. "Hi Izumi, nice to meet you." Izumi smiled back, though a little bit shyly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
"No way! You really go to the same school as me? How come I've never seen you in the halls?" Izumi asked, laughingly. They'd been walking aimlessly for maybe two hours now, just talking. It seemed they had so much in common...  
  
"Well, actually I'm starting tomorrow. I just moved here a couple days ago, and I needed some time to get used to everything. You see, my parents are divorced.my sister lives here with my mom, and I used to live with my dad, until my mom got sole custody of us both," Ryo explained. Izumi nodded contemplatively.  
  
"Who's your sister? Do I know her?"  
  
"Well...I don't really know. I think she's really popular, though...already," Ryo rolled his eyes before continuing, "do you know a girl named Seira Avramei?"  
  
"What? SEIRA Avramei? The thief who stole my boyfriend? Wait...ex...boyfriend...oh...I'm sorry," Izumi blushed, as did Ryo, but then he started talking again. "That's okay...she can be...you know...one thing we have in common though...we always get what we want."  
  
Izumi glanced at him, her expression amused. "Is that so?"  
  
Ryo nodded lightly. He came a little closer, just by a centimeter, his face even closer, but just a little bit...Izumi's lashes seemed to flutter ever so slightly as her eyes closed and she waited.  
  
Ryo paused, and Izumi's eyes opened. Flustered, she stepped back, as did he. "Ryo?" she said quietly, after a moment or so.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, not looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"We just passed by my house." Her statement was abrupt and quick, as she glanced awkwardly around.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." he turned and glanced back at the trim white house of Izumi, "um...so I'll see you around?"  
  
Izumi nodded and smiled softly. "See you at school." With a quick wave, she made her way back to her house. Ryo watched, and then turned away. Dammit, he cursed in his mind, I didn't get her number.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kouji," Junpei called to his friend. "I've got bad news."  
  
Kouji and his twin Kouichi turned. "What?" Kouji asked, his voice quiet as he straightened his dark blue bandana in his black hair.  
  
"I saw Izumi and...someone else...you know, who's not Takuya..." Junpei groaned, "...and now I feel like I'm some sort of spy."  
  
"You know, I always thought Takuya and Izumi would be sort of meant-to-be. Makes you think, doesn't it? Takuya and Seira, Izumi and...that guy maybe you saw her with. After what is it, almost three years..." Kouichi remarked.  
  
"Well, we'll just get them back together," Junpei said, confidently.  
  
Kouji examined them closely, and then shook his head. "Hey, I'm done playing matchmaker. I finished in seventh grade. If Takuya and Izumi want to see other people, then just let them. I need to concentrate on other things..."  
  
"Like Taya?" Kouichi questioned, an eyebrow raised. Taya Liouisi was a pretty girl who was their age. With her smooth waves of light brown hair and piercing dark eyes, she was liked by mostly everyone. She was just so pretty and so sweet and nice to everyone that it was impossible not to like her, even if it was in a platonic way. Kouichi was sure that his twin liked her though, really liked her. A loner like Kouji and a friendly, bubbly girl like Taya. Right. Sometimes it was hard to understand him.  
  
"No, well, hold on a sec..." Kouji protested, then stated clearly, "I don't want anything to do with this matchmaking thing again. If they're really meant to be together, then they should be able to find each other themselves." With that small speech said, he quickly made up some excuse and started walking in the direction of where his house was.  
  
Kouichi smiled lightly at Junpei. "I'll convince him to help." He started running after his twin after he said this, waving good-bye quickly to his friend.  
  
Junpei sighed, and rolled his eyes slightly as he ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair. He was quite a bit thinner from when he was in seventh grade - all thanks to track and other sports, plus the two miles he always ran in the morning.  
  
So, did he remember? Yes, he remembered quite well, when he would have been more than glad if Izumi had started showing interest in him instead of Takuya or if Takuya hadn't asked her out in seventh grade. It would have been heaven for him if Izumi and him had become best friends, and then eventually be dating now. It would have been wonderful if Izumi was his, and he was hers.  
  
Would have been, hadn't. Those were the keywords now. It wasn't hard to see the sparks shooting between them in the Digital World, between their arguments. It wasn't hard to see that they had started to like each other, and with each day, that like grew stronger. It wasn't hard to see that they loved each other, and would go on loving each other (even if so secretly that even their minds were convinced they didn't). Even Neemon would be able to see it, if the yellow Digimon with his red elastic-waist pants was here.  
  
Junpei...Junpei was glad though. If it wasn't for Izumi and Takuya, he would never have gotten over his infatuation until it was too late. Then he would never have met Rei, his girlfriend for a month now. He loved her, or ay least he liked her so much that he thought it was love. He loved her red hair, with its strawberry-blonde streaks. The way her serious blue-gray eyes seemed to dance whenever he saw her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she could always speak her mind and sound so serious...  
  
Yes, Junpei loved Rei. He sort of knew how someone would act like when they were in love, or at least he might be able to tell. Like Takuya and Izumi, they used to be in love, or at least, it looked like it. And he was sure, he was positive, that they were still in love but just believed that maybe they weren't.  
  
Uncertain thoughts. That was what they kept on having, and if they didn't get back together soon, they might just be miserable for a long time. That was what Junpei thought, and he certainly didn't want two of his best friends to be miserable - after all, their bad mood might spread. So he would get them back together.  
  
Junpei seemed confident, but a gloomy thought echoed in his mind. How are you going to get them back together?  
  
* * *  
  
"Takuyya...where are you?" a voice called. Takuya looked around wildly, but all he saw was forest, forest, and forest. Trees towered over him, casting deep shadows on the ground. It was like the sun didn't exist in this place, the ground reflected no bright light, just shades of darkness.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out, but received no response to the question, only a "Takkkuuuya...where are you? Help me, Takuya, please..." The sweet, sad voice was soft, yet echoed through the forest.  
  
His hand reached instinctively for where his digivice would be, but when it went through air, Takuya glanced down in alarm. "Takuuyya...?" he heard, and he started to run towards the direction of the voice. With his digivice or not, he was going to try to help as much as he could.  
  
"Takuya! Help me...please! Takuya!" Takuya looked up as he sprinted past the trees, dodging the thin, pointy branches. Why did it seem like the trees were moving, deliberately trying to block his way?  
  
"Goodbye Takuya..." the voice whispered as Takuya stumbled into a small clearing. Lying on the ground was a girl. Her blonde hair seemed to drape around her shoulders, as a pink hat sat dejectedly on the ground near her head. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Izumi!" he yelled, as he ran over to her. Stopping right by her, he kneeled down and moved his hand near hers, as if to feel for a pulse.  
  
The girl, Izumi, became transparent as she vanished a little at a time. Takuya, shocked, paused for a moment before trying to grab for her. His hand only felt air...  
  
~  
  
Takuya sat up in his bed, eyes wide as a little bit of cold sweat appeared on his forehead. Wiping it off quickly with his arm, he sighed. Just a dream, he thought to himself. "Just a dream," he said out loud, as though to reassure himself further, "just a silly little dream."  
  
He lay back down, and as his eyes closed, he fell deep into another sleep. This time it was dreamless, and when he woke up the next morning, he only remembered one thing about his nightmare - a soft, sad echoing voice that called out two simple words, "Goodbye Takuya..."  
  
A/N: Like the chapter? Review please! By the way, Ryo, Seira, Taya, and Rei are all my characters that I just randomly made up and I liked the names. They're not from any other anime. 


End file.
